


Выхухоль

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: в жизни каждого зрителя ЛоГГ рано или поздно наступает день, когда хочется выпороть Ройенталя. Надеюсь помогло. Таймлайн примерно мыслей про "то ли я хочу захватить Райнхарда и того... то ли это Оберштайн хочет захватить меня и того"....





	Выхухоль

Оскар мотнул головой, пытаясь сфокусироваться. Лучше бы стоял спокойно — все равно перед глазами была серая кладка стены.   
Было не холодно — скорее прохладно, потому что он был полностью обнажен, руки подняты над головой ровно настолько, чтобы пришлось стоять на цыпочках. Неудобная поза — не соберешься, чтобы нанести удар. Оскар чувствовал себя слишком слабым, чтобы обхватить цепи и подтянуться.  
Гнев и ярость быстро сменились бессилием. Он не знал, как оказался здесь. Не знал даже где это “здесь”.  
Звук шагов — офицерских ботинок по каменным плитам — дрожью покатился по телу. Сейчас Оскар узнает ответы на свои вопросы. Или спрашивать будут его.  
От прикосновения ладони к плечу Оскар дернулся, но безрезультатно. Не видел даже.  
— Вы хотите пить. Пейте, — голос Оберштайна Оскар бы узнал и из тысячи. Такой размеренно бархатистый, дурманящий. Что он делает здесь?  
Оберштайн обошел его и встал прямо перед лицом. Его было удобно рассматривать даже вот так, в нелепой позе. Просто форменная рубашка, брюки, ботинки. Пуговичка на рубашке расстегнута — Оберштайн тоже обнажился.  
Кружка в руках та, из которой удобно пить.  
— Просто вода. Самая обычная. Пейте.  
Он поит умело, давая сначала смочить губы, а потом выжидает, давая прополоскать рот, не дергается, когда Оскар сплевывает ему под ноги — хотел попасть на одежду, но промахнулся — дает пить снова.  
— Достаточно, — голос отражается от стен и только после этого приходит к Оскару. Он все еще не до конца пришел в себя.  
— Вы должны расслабиться, это важно, — слова пытаются успокоить, но Оскар не верит в их искренность. Это обман и ложь.   
До того, как он успевает ответить, рот закрывает кляп. Пластиковый шарик встает между зубов, не давая их сжать, не давая сказать хоть что-то.  
— Расслабьтесь, закройте глаза, — Оберштайн отводит челку, чтобы она не лезла Оскару в глаза и мягко проводит пальцами по виску. — Все будет хорошо.  
Он отходит в сторону и, извернувшись, Оскар видит, что Оберштайн сначала закатывает рукава, потом натягивает перчатки — короткие, черные, они второй кожей облегают руки. Пальцы в них почему-то кажутся Оскару еще длиннее. Плечо немного зудит от первого прикосновения.  
Оскар не будет мычать, пытаясь обратить на себя внимание, и почти отчаялся понять, что происходит.  
— У вас очень красивое тело, — отмечает Оберштайн, беря в руку стек. Он рассматривает его не менее внимательно, чем только что смотрел на Оскара, а потом откладывает в сторону. — Все, конечно, должно быть не так. Но вы вряд ли догадаетесь сами.  
На этот раз в руках Оберштайна плетка. Он внимательно рассматривает ее хвосты и, кажется, доволен увиденным.  
Какое экзотическое наказание. Сколько ударов плетью прописали генерал-губернатору за слухи об измене? Десять? Двадцать? Сто? Он должен радоваться, что получит наказание в подвале, а не на главной площади новой столицы? Что за новые веяния? Мюллер больше не подходит на роль допрашивающего? А Райнхард не хочет его видеть больше?  
Попытки вырвать крепление цепочек не приносят успеха. Широкие кожаные браслеты держат надежно, не давая навредить себе.  
— Вы очень напряжены, Ройенталь, — снова ласкающее прикосновения к плечам. Настолько бесстыдное, что Оскар почти стесняется своей наготы в этот момент. Потому что перчатка это совсем не то, что ладонь? Это больше не прикосновение человека, это функция, которая исполняет чужую волю. Чужую ли?  
Натяжение в цепях чуть ослабевает, и Оскар с наслаждением опускает плечи и встает на полную стопу.  
Снова прикосновение к плечам.  
— Не упрямьтесь. Вам надо расслабиться. Почувствуйте свое тело, — будто они в массажном кабинете, а не в пыточной! Оскар успевает еще промычать зло, но Оберштайн, сочувственно внимательно закрывает ему глаза. Повязка не давит и быстро нагревается — Оскар перестает чувствовать ее почти сразу, отчего кажется сам себе ослепшим.  
Снова мягкие, поглаживающие прикосновения к животу, плечам, спине, ягодицам.  
Оскар вздрагивает от первого, еще не сильного удара.  
Он не будет кричать, кляп был не обязателен.

На спину Ройенталя можно смотреть бесконечно. Мышцы перекатываются под кожей — он безупречно красив. Оберштайн знает толк в мужской красоте. Он бы рассмотрел ее лучше, прикоснулся ладонью, но нельзя. Пока нельзя.  
Сначала дело.  
Когда-то он был хорош в этом, и сейчас, хочется верить, сумеет выдержать ритм.  
Плетка ласкает кожу, разогревая ее. Следов не остается — удары ровные. Оберштайн не чувствует себя уставшим — важно тщательно разогреть тело, не увлекаясь. Плечи и ягодицы — больше и не надо, чтобы провалиться в блаженное небытие.   
Постепенно Оберштайн увеличивает силу удара. Ройенталю нужна боль, чтобы отключиться. Иначе не справиться с ним. Полосы на коже становятся темнее. Хорошо, что не стал приглушать свет — так лучше видно. Оберштайну должно быть хорошо видно, ведь Ройенталь сейчас нем. Он не скажет достаточно.  
Пот струится по спине, рука начинает болеть, когда Ройенталь роняет голову на грудь. Ноги подкашиваются, он безвольно повисает на цепях. Ему хорошо сейчас. То самое, блаженное забытье пришло к нему.   
Плетка ласкает его плечи раз за разом, ровно в такт секундной стрелке. Ни быстрее, ни медленнее. Ровно так, чтобы он мог дольше находиться в столь блаженной пустоте забытья.

Завтра тела будет ныть у них обоих, впрочем, по-разному. Не удержавшись, Оберштайн целует воспаленную багровую кожу между лопаток перед тем, как нанести антисептик.   
Только после этого можно ослабить цепи и отволочь Ройенталя на кушетку. Там есть плед, вода и все, что нужно, чтобы прийти в себя.  
Раздосадованный на собственную забывчивость, Оберштайн снимает кляп и маску. Хищным птицам нужно иногда надевать на голову колпачок, чтобы они успокоились. Без маски Ройенталь бы долго оставался в сознании, так — отключился быстро. 

Оскар снова медленно приходит в себя. На этот раз у него ломит все тело, но до этого он был счастлив. Не помнит, и вряд ли поймет, когда равномерные удары вместо боли начали приносить радость. Как правильно, как должно. Его наказание, его свобода, его судьба.  
— Такой красивый, сильный, — Оберштайн не ждет ответа. Он просто говорит.  
Запоздало Оскар понимает, что лежит щекой у него на груди. Можно было бы попробовать убить его прямо сейчас, но все тело расслабленно, не хочется даже дышать.  
— Что это было?  
— Я дал вам возможность не думать. Вам иногда очень важно перестать думать, — ласковый голос, ласковые же прикосновения к спине. Будто не этот человек выкрал его и избил в подвале.  
— А вам, Оберштайн?  
— И мне иногда. Всем, — Оберштайн успокаивает.   
Он расстегивает браслеты и проводит пальцами по виску — к шее, а потом к плечу. Там тоже не больно, только осклизло, как если бы на спину нанесли мазь. Может быть, поэтому и не больно.  
— А теперь идите к Райнхарду. Время.  
— Моих заверений в преданности? — Оскар криво улыбнулся. Перспектива еще одного раунда с Оберштайном вмиг показалась ему более безопасным и обыденным времяпрепровождением.  
— Вы сможете найти нужные слова, я в вас верю. Никто кроме вас, не умеет так говорить “Майн Кайзер”.   
— Думаете этого будет достаточно? — Оскар приподнялся на руках. Он все еще был обнажен, а Оберштайн все еще был одет.   
Оберштайн отвернул лицо, чтобы не смотреть в глаза. Оскар видел, как бьется жилка на виске. Сейчас они поменялись местами. Теперь Обештайн был беззащитен и в его власти.  
— Я должен обвинить вас в измене или сказать спасибо?  
— Это вы тоже должны решить сами. Я сделал все, что мог и считал нужным, — голос стал жестче, в нем проскочило презрение. Ровно столько, чтобы оттолкнуть.  
— Я подумаю и отвечу позже, — прошептал Оскар на ухо самым низким тоном, на который только был способен. Чтобы по телу Оберштайна пробежали мурашки.  
Оскар встал, расправил плечи — они саднили совсем немного, как и задница. Боль придет позже. Стоило бы принять душ, но на это тоже не было времени.  
— Боюсь, после вашего показательного выступления, мне придется стоять весь день, — усмехнулся Оскар, натягивая сорочку. Интересно, насколько аккуратен был Оберштайн? Хотя китель черный, кровь на нем все равно не будет видна. Почему Оскар не чувствовал боли? Только огромное, заполняющее его счастье. Удовольствие. Наслаждение. И это не был наркотик — в этом Оскар был уверен твердо.  
— Я не думаю, что Его Величество предложит вам сесть, Ройенталь.  
Оберштайн, в свою очередь, сел на кушетке и размял правое плечо.  
— Да, вы можете прийти еще, если захотите, — сказал он ровно.  
— Я не спрашивал, — Оскар одернул китель и поправил плащ.  
— Не обо всем легко просить вслух, не так ли? Но с Райнхардом советую не полагаться на его умение читать мысли. Идите.  
— Вы больше не приказываете мне, не так ли? Мы равны с вами статусом и полномочиями.  
Оберштайн молча помассировал виски, вызывая желание не то предложить ему стакан воды, не то повалить на кровать, не то устроить безобразный скандал с криками и битьем бокалов.   
С другой стороны, Оскар был достаточно благодушен сейчас, чтобы действительно принести извинения. В очередной раз.  
А уже потом, вечером, заявиться к Оберштайну с требованием продолжить лечение его спины и попытаться понять, что же произошло на самом деле.

***  
С определенным удовольствием Оскар отметил про себя, что домашняя одежда Оберштайна не сильно отличалась от формы. Это было предсказуемо. Может быть, правда Оскар ошибся, и это действительно была форма. В конце концов они оба давно уже не курсанты, чтобы получать ее со склада, поэтому хорошая посадка и дорогая ткань не значили ровным счетом ничего.   
— Не думал, что вы придете так быстро, — Оберштайн был сама любезность. Его пришлось обойти, чтобы зайти в дом. — Вам так понравилось состояние транса?  
— Подумал, что не хочу пугать медбратьев видом моей спины, — Значит транс. Оскар улыбнулся самой обворожительной из своих улыбок. — Или провоцировать.   
— Провоцировать, — выбрал вариант ответа Оберштайн и кивнул, приглашая в дом. — Надеюсь, что вы понимаете, зачем пришли.  
— Вы же не собираетесь бежать от ответственности за это… — Оскар сощурился, выбирая слово. — Приключение.  
— Могли бы отправить меня под трибунал. Раздевайтесь.  
Оберштайн двигался уверенно и спокойно. Сначала он закатал рукава, от чего у Оскара тяжело заныло в паху от предвкушения. Пальцы точно и уверенно подвернули манжеты так, чтобы привлечь внимание к рукам — главному инструменту сегодняшнего вечера.  
— Это было бы скучно, — на этот раз Оскар улыбнулся искренне.   
— Раздевайтесь, Ройенталь. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы испачкали одежду, и не хотелось бы повторять дважды каждый раз.  
— Прямо здесь? — Оскар недоуменно обвел взглядом гостиную.  
— Вы планировали сразу оказаться в девичьей спальне? — на лице Оберштайна мелькнула тень улыбки. — Этой комнаты вполне достаточно на сегодня.  
Оскар снял китель, рубашку, помедлив, снял ботинки, носки и брюки.  
— Целиком, — Оберштайн не злился, он был спокоен и ровен. — Теперь ложитесь.

Кожаный диван приятно холодил. Оскар лег на живот, чувствуя собственную обнаженной каждой клеточкой тела.  
— Можете положить руки под голову, — это, вне всякого сомнения был приказ, которому Оскар подчинился. — Теперь ждите.  
Ладонь, лаская, провела от макушки, к шее, едва коснулась спины, чуть надавила на поясницу, провела по ягодицам, икрам и исчезла. Суда по звуку закрывшейся двери Оберштайн вышел.  
Оскар лежал на прохладном диване, задницей кверху и ждал. Ему казалось, что комната заполнена людьми и каждый рассматривает его. Насколько гросс-адмирал красив? Как хорошо сложен? Как тщательно он подготовил себя ко встрече?  
При этой мысли Оскар чуть приподнял бедра, чтобы лежать было удобнее. Минуты ожидания подарили не менее захватывающие ощущения, чем смелые ласки.

Кино отмотали назад. Хлопнула дверь. Рука, лаская, провела по щиколоткам, пояснице и погладила волосы на затылке.  
— Молодец, — тихо сказал Оберштайн и раскрыл принесенный с собой чемоданчик.   
Краем глаза Оскар видел, что Оберштайн все еще одет, от чего прикосновения смазанных кремом рук оказалось еще более возбуждающим. Ему не дали приподнять бедра — Оберштайн надавил, требуя слушаться, и Оскар подчинился ровно до того момента, как пальцы не замерли между ягодиц.  
— Я выполнил вашу просьбу и обработал спину. Если вы хотите большего, то вы должны попросить меня об этом.  
Вторая ладонь удерживала, не давая двигаться. Пальцы дразняще замерли, не исчезая, но и не проникая внутрь.  
— Я бы хотел продолжить эту встречу, — выдавил из себя Оскар, крепко зажмурившись.  
— Попросить, — с нажимом повторил Оберштайн.   
Подтвердждая слова, он очертил пальцами вход.  
У Оскара была возможность продолжить игру или выйти из нее сейчас. Оберштайн не тот, кто стал бы корить его за трусость, но на этот раз ему было нужно безоговорочное подчинение.  
— Пожалуйста, — резко выдохнул Оскар. — Прошу вас продолжить и даю добровольное согласие на… эксперименты.   
Фраза была неуклюжей, но думать и так было тяжело. Тело жаждало прикосновений.  
— Если захотите, чтобы я остановился, скажете “выхухоль”.  
— Что? — от неожиданности Оскар поднял голову и посмотрел на Оберштайна. Тот был предельно серьезен.  
— Сегодня я бы хотел оставить вам возможность просить, Ройенталь. Поэтому не задавайте излишних вопросов. Кивните, если поняли.  
Оскар медленно кивнул.  
Удовлетворенный ответом, Оберштайн вернулся к чемоданчику. Первым делом он тщательно оттер руки от мази — Оскар наблюдал за точными выверенными движениями.  
Когда Оберштайн натянул перчатки, пришлось сглотнуть.   
— Вытяните руки вдоль туловища и заведите их за спину.  
Оскар подчинился. На мгновенье, когда браслеты охватили запястья, ему стало неуютно, но Оберштайн погладил его по нежной внутренней стороны руки:  
— Ты очень красив так. И очень послушен. Мне нравится, когда ты такой послушный.  
Лицо обхватила рука и Оскар приоткрыл губы, впуская в себя пальцы. Перчатки были перчатками, а не человеческим телом, от чего возбуждение подчиняло себе только сильнее.  
Вторая рука легла за надницу и в этот раз Оскару было разрешено приподнять бедра и податься назад, насаживаясь на пальцы. Один, два — швы казались грубыми. Оскар бы попросил, чтобы Оберштайн снял перчатки, но это была важная часть игры.   
Оскар двигался сам, подаваясь назад все сильнее и какую же волну благодарности он испытал, когда Оберштайн не заставил его умолять, а сам положил руку на член. Оскар кончил почти сразу и, уставший, не сразу почувствовал, что его тянут вверх за скованные руки. Он должен был встать.  
Блаженная пустота сменилась хаосом боли.  
Оскар дернулся, травмируя себя еще больше. Затекшее плечо разрывало на части. После секундной заминки Оберштайн осторожно потянул еще раз, и Оскар вспомнил.  
— Животное. Выхухоль. Животное, — перед глазами стояла красная пелена.  
Моментально расстегнув браслеты, Оберштайн — Оскар видел — стянул перчатки и сел рядом, заглядывая в глаза.  
Пришлось сесть на диване и потянуть за плечо, не столько вправляя сустав, сколько приходя в себя.  
— Старая рана, — извиняясь сказал Оскар.   
Оберштайн, явно успокоенный, встал и провел ладонью по шее.  
— Вам стоило сказать об этом. Есть еще что-то, о чем я должен знать?  
— Я испачкал ваш диван, — Оскар улыбнулся, осознав, что он смотрит сверху вниз и что пах Оберштайна находится у него перед самым лицом. — Нет, это не извинение, — добавил он, расстегивая на Оберштайне брюки.


End file.
